The earliest example of using the combined effort of rotational and straight-line motion kinetic energy to produce a large straight-line force is the carriage mounted medieval catapult called “Trebuchet”. The carriage of the Trebuchet is not only used for positioning but its main function is to improve the projectile range. The improvement in range of this catapult was due to the simultaneous combined effort of straight-line and rotational kinetic energy and the time spaced delayed lever action of the whip attached to the throw arm and the comparative delay developing the recoil action compared to the instant release of the projectile. This principle of delayed lever action applying to rotational dynamics is used by the present invention, wherein the self-contained projectile impact occurs temporally before the full effect of the rotational reactive impulse develops; this timing delay is opening the technological possibility to minimize the reaction impulse. The simultaneous combined straight-line and rotational motion of the trebuchet has similarities to the present invention wherein the projectile is logical congruent with the body-mass of the vehicle and the carriage is operating within the vehicle.
In relation to the carriage mounted Trebuchet example are the derivation of the pendulum cycle time formula published in anno 1673: T=2×π×sqrt×(L/g); wherein the derivation is based on the potential kinetic energy of the pendulum bob,Work/Kinetic energy=mgh.
Furthermore, is applicable to the derivation of the gravitational pendulum published in 1713 contained within the second Principia book, the Proposition XXIV XIV. This derivation is based on the incremental horizontal distance of the pendulum bob to the vertical line of the pivot point in relation to equal spaces arc motion distances; wherein the acceleration is: α=(d×d)×s/d(t×t) resulting in a vertical acceleration 98 of the pendulum bob for every incremental distance “s” at: a=(ω×ω)s, 98, 99, 100. The presented force time plot in FIG. 11 is using this derivation.
A further prior art of the present invention are the experimental clocks placed on ships in the 18th century when clockmaker attempted to build clocks capable of sustaining the local time of Greenwich England for longitude navigation. Clockmakers were confronted by an intriguing problem. It seems, no matter how ingenious such clock escapement mechanisms were devised they either advanced or retarded in comparison to the Greenwich local time, which of course means the clocks gained kinetic energy or depleted kinetic energy. It was determined that the complex motion of the ships was causing a change in clock kinetic energy. Since the ship to clock energy transfer relationship is a documented reality, then it can be argued with accuracy: Because of the reversibility of physics principles, energy and impulse must be continuously transferable from large clocks mounted within ships in a reversed process motivating a ships' travel motion. Accordingly, the invention of the chronometer clock was a search for the least interaction of a ships motion impinged onto the clocks=escapement mechanisms while the present invention is the identification of a mechanical process having a high kinetic energy transfer magnitude into the motion of a vehicle.
One of the first successful uses of a flywheel combined with a motor-generator for powering vehicular motion was for a public transportation bus called the “Gyrobus” engineered by the Swiss Orlekon company. The flywheel, motor-generator transmission coupled to straight-line vehicular motion principles are also used by the present invention.
Previous known art of self-contained inertial propulsion devices using independent straight-line moving flywheels was primarily focussed toward overcoming the challenge of achieving a net propulsion thrust. The present invention represents a further concept that has the capability to maximise the propulsion forces and reduce the degree of vibrations. These improvements are achieved with flywheels containing integral regenerative drives which motivate the flywheels simultaneously rotationally and in a straight-line by means of rotational-to-reciprocating transmissions, wherein the motivating thrust is generated with efficient controlled alternating energy flows mutually reciprocally exerted without impediments. Additionally, machine logic facilities generating optimum controlled non-uniform flywheel movements and vehicular directional control is obtaining further improvements in efficiency. The machine logic optimisation allows the device to respond to a changing gravitational load environment as encountered in the pendulum test. Furthermore, the present invention is using independent reciprocal alternating straight-line flywheel movements working in opposing pairs is minimising vibrations caused by the moving masses and allows for a more continuous form of propulsion thrust. Accurate prediction of the propulsion force magnitude is provided with the use of the force vector projection analysis.